City of the Stolen
by NoMoreLeftForUsAll
Summary: Clary disappears in a trance and nobody can figure out what is wrong with her until she disappears out of thin air and Valentine admits taking her. Of course jace has something up his sleeve... or will he just give up?
1. Loosing Clary

A/U: Attention! I am xGhostx for all of you that have read my Call of Duty stories. I have created a new account to restart and create stories that i enjoy. Read and Review. Thank you!

* * *

Clary stood there swaying back and forth as Jace walked through the door. He paused and looked at her. Jace moved to the front of her and scanned her. Nothing seemed wrong… Then he saw her eyes… they were grey with swirls of white. Jace looked into her eyes becoming hypnotized by the swirls circling each other like a never ending game of tag.

"Clary?" Jace asked her as he waved a hand in front of her face. Clary didn't respond. She just stood there rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Magnus!" Jace yelled as he ran from the room. He stormed into Magnus and Alec's room and dragged Magnus down the hall to his own bedroom. Once there Magnus stood frozen at the sight of Clary.

"Jace did you find her like this?" Magnus asked as he circled Clary taking zero interest in the creepy circles in her eyes.

"Yeah… I just came in here and she was like this." Jace answered anxiously. He sat down on the queen sized bed and put his head in his hands.

"I'll have to ta-," Before Magnus could answer Clary disappeared out of thin air. Jace shot from the bed to where she was standing. He steamed and turned and shot a glance at Magnus who stood frozen in horror.

"What did you do!?" Jace screamed at him. He pointed his pointer finger at Magnus.

"You think I did that!?" Magnus yelled back. They both glared at each other for seconds until someone burst through the window.

Valentine stood proud as he looked down at Jace. "I did that you idiot."

"Where's Clary?" Jace asked between snarls. Valentine made a fake scared shriek.

"Someplace far far away from you." And Valentine disappeared. Jace growled to himself and fumed even more.

"I heard glass break up here and-." Izzy was stopped short by the shards of the broken window. "What happened in here?"

"Valentine took Clary that's what." Magnus answered before Jace could open his mouth. Jace pouted and sat on the bed.

"What!?" Izzy shrieked. She walked in circles as she thought about the places Clary could be.

"A… I give up." Izzy said. Jace glared at her then down at his own feet.

"I have to find her." Jace said under his breath. He strode out of the room and down the halls to the first floor. He opened the door to the weapons room and grabbed the first weapons he could lay his hands on.

"I'm coming with you." Izzy stated. Jace shook his head.

"No Izzy, this is my job." Jace shrugged past her and out the back door.

Clary awoke from her trance and shook hard. Chains rattled. She tried to scream but a gag had been put into her mouth. Tape over that.

"My daughter." Valentine whispered from the shadows. Clary gasped and backed up into a corner, or at least as far as her chains allowed her to go.

"Shh Clarissa, I am just here for what I wanted in the first place." Valentine paused and had to think before continuing. He ripped the tape from her mouth. Clary spit the gag out and gasped for air as she filled her lungs with max amount of air.

"What do you want Valentine?" Clary asked him in between lethal growls and snarls.

"I am just here to claim my prize." Valentine answered her question with ease.

"And that is?" Clary asked confused. Valentine laughed a mighty laugh.

"To see your dear Jace in pain…" He smiled a wicked grin.

"Don't touch him!" Clary yelled and threw herself at Valentine. She stopped ever so short for her chains reached their pulling point. Clary struggled to reach him, which pulled on Clary's skin, breaking it and making it bleed. Clary screeched as more skin pulled off but she wanted to kill him… She wanted to make sure he felt the pain that she left.

Valentine grabbed her neck and lifted her up towards the ceiling. "You will listen to me girl or I will make sure yours and Jace's bodies are never found. Do you understand?"

Clary nodded.

Jace climbed up to the rooftops and sat on the edge of a building looking out at the city. He twirled a Seraph blade in his hand. He closed his eyes and thought of Clary, to maybe give him an idea of where she was.

"Jace!" A girls voice screamed from down below. Out of natural instinct, Jace jumped.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone, more chapters to come. Please Review and PM me with questions.


	2. Clues

A/U: Oh my goodness i speed wrote this! Ahhh!!!!!!!!! xD Okay well this is the second chapter... In each chapter i am going to start putting quotes about the chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Friendship comes with a price, and you have to protect the friendship and love you have, or else it will just slip from your grasp..." -xGhostx

"Jace you idiot!" Izzy yelled from the ground. Jace opened his eyes and caught his hand on a light. He wrapped his fingers around the pole and held on for dear life.

"I am going to kill you Izzy…" Jace muttered to himself. His muscles tensed and he pulled himself up onto the pole. Jace balanced himself and jumped onto the window ledge. Slowly, Jace jumped from ledge to ledge until he reached the second floor. He jumped and landed in a crouch.

"You know I do not give up that easily and that was an idiotic move you just pulled." Izzy scolded. Jace flicked his hair out of his face and glared.

"Whatever, you can come find her with me but really… no more of that. You can scare the living shit out of someone and make a person like muah do something they will regret." Jace explained.

"Fine whatever." Izzy started walking down the street. "Where do you think she is?"

"I truly have no idea. You are the… yeah… never mind." Jace said and then thought: _Pick your words wisely you idiot._

"Well I was thinking while I was following you. There is always…" Izzy stopped and thought for a moment. "There is always… he has a ship…"

Jace looked at Izzy then at the road. "And you know this how?"

"Uh… I learned it." Izzy pointed out and ran her fingers through her hair.

Clary looked around; Valentine had left her with nothing. He had chained her back up and put the tape over her mouth again. Before he left he had taken a stone to her head so she would be passed out for a few hours. Lucky for Clary, it only KOed her for about 20 minutes. She lifted her hands to rub her head but the chains stopped her without any mercy. Clary sighed.

Somehow managing it Clary was able to get the tape off of her mouth in no stress at all.

Clary started to grow bored… she started to talk to herself… what else can you do in a room without anyone else in it…

"You know… chains are mean…" She said.

"Yes… yes they are." She answered herself. This kept going on for a while until she got bored and fell asleep.

A loud crack woke her. She jumped but was pulled back by her chains. Valentine entered the room and undid the chains.

"Get up girl." He ordered. Clary eased herself to her feet. Valentine grabbed her arm and led her out of the small room. The floor and walls rocked back and forth. Clary often had to catch her balance and regain herself to a normal standing position before continuing. Valentine pushed her along until they got to the starboard of the ship. Clary looked down and saw only water. She screamed and tried to back up. Valentine was there to catch her balance.

He smiled a wicked grin and pushed her from the ship. Clary screamed harder than she ever had before.

Jace looked up when he heard a scream. His eye brows furrowed. Instead of thinking, he started to run towards the scream. Jace looked in all directions, even behind himself to find Izzy trailing close behind him. Caught off guard Jace nearly fell into the harbor. Izzy caught his shirt and pulled him out of waters way. Jace fell onto Izzy with a big thud. Izzy gasped and threw him off of her.

"Not nice." Izzy growled at him. Jace smiled and got up. Seriousness came back into both of them as they scanned the water. Out of the corner of his eye Jace saw fire red hair on the surface of the water.

"Clary." Jace said and jumped into the water. He surfaced and caught his breath. With a deep breath Jace went underwater and swam towards the figure floating on the surface of the water. He surfaced again right by the figure. He grabbed it and found out that it was just an oversized doll.

"Shit." Jace scolded himself. He tossed the doll aside and swam towards the dock. Izzy grabbed his hand and heaved him up.

Clary sank further down in the water as something pulled her down. She held her breath as long as she could until she blacked off and floated limply in the hands of her killer.

Jace sat on the pier as Izzy got them two Cokes from a food stall across the street.

_How could she be getting farther away…? Where is she… why is Valentine doing this? _Jace asked himself the many questions that he could not answer for himself.

Izzy appeared and handed him a Coke. Jace chugged it down and wiped his mouth.

"We have to find her." Jace stated, not looking away from the sea.

"Not without us you're not." Magnus and Alec appeared behind them. Jace turned and smiled.

"Can't you guys run slower… god!" Alec pouted. Magnus laughed and put his arm around Alec.

"I thought I heard Clary…" Jace said, turned and looked at the sea again. His copper/gold eyes shone in the sun set.

"Wasn't her?" Magnus asked. Jace shrugged and covered his face with his hands.

"No it wasn't. Dude Jace we are gonna need to get home soon. Cause seriously… mom and dad are going to be pissed if we walk in the door at one in the morning." Izzy said. She stood up but Jace stayed seated.

"No, I'm not giving up. I can't. If I loose my life in the process… just don't let Valentine kill Clary too. I would rather her be alive than me." Jace said through honorable words.

"Jace you are not gonna die. I can promise you that. And if you are not gonna go home then neither will we. Not until we find Clary." Alec walked around the bench and hugged Jace hard. Jace hesitated and then hugged Alec back.

"Well…" Izzy tried to argue but couldn't find the words to complete her sentence.

"Where do we look first?" Magnus asked. Jace looked at him then at Alec, then at Izzy.

"I really have no idea." Jace answered. "But we know one thing. Valentine is playing mind tricks on us. The doll was the first. Be prepared for more."

All of them looked at the doll in the water as it floated mercifully.

Valentine looked down on them with a laugh. Seeing Jace in pain made him grow stronger. His next trick would be a magic trick for his little audience… and only he knew the conclusion to this story… and how it unravels.

Valentine slowly retreated into the shadows to plan out his next attack against them, but for now he would check on Clary… the water girl.

* * *

OMG! LIKE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! :D


	3. New Sightings

Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story!!!!!!!!!!!! Except the prison, i do own that. :D

* * *

Clary sank deeper into the water, drifting in and out of consciousnesses. Soon no water was around her.

"Hello Clarissa." Valentine lifted her chin with his pointer finger. Clary hissed and shrugged away from him. Lifting her hands she rung out her fiery orange hair.

"What am I doing here?" Clary looked around at her surroundings. Nothing was the same as it was the last time she was with Valentine, this time her surroundings looked different… it was not a ship, but a small cave underwater. Demons sat beside Valentine, drool coming out of their mouths as if to be dying to eat her. Clary cringed at the thought.

* * *

Jace sat on the bench thinking in silence with Alec, Magnus, and Izzy arguing behind him. He rolled his eyes and looked back.

"Look, the next strike against us will happen soon. I know it, but we cannot just stand here and argue." Jace exclaimed. Izzy looked at him and shrugged.

"Guess he's right. Come on." Izzy started to walk towards some deserted part of town.

A cry came from one of the buildings. Jace looked up and listened closely.

"Jace! Help me!" It screamed. Jace's pupils grew huge.

"Clary…" He tried to say. He pushed through the rest of them and ran to where the noise came from. Jace stopped and listened closely, but then broke out of it.

"Come on, it's another trick." Jace led them foreword.

"Jace! Help me!" She could see him through the window. Now she saw it, the place was not a cave… but a house made out of stone that gave the illusion that it was a cave.

* * *

Clary banged against the window as hard as she could. "Tricks are easy to perform especially when they are not tricks at all." Valentine walked up behind her. Clary looked out and watched the four of them walk off, Izzy occasionally looking around at the buildings.

"Jace! Izzy! Magnus! Alec! Please!" She screamed as she tried to regain control, but it was far from her grasp. Tears rolled down her face.

"Pain is fun to watch. When two people fight to save each others lives." Valentine smiled a wicked grin and grabbed onto her wrist. "Time for my next act."

Jace rubbed his eyes out of tiredness. "Okay, we need to stop for the night." Izzy nodded in agreement.

"Really Jace? Magnus and I could go a few more miles." Alec stretched. Jace glared.

"I'm serious… we cannot go back home, we will have to find a motel or something." Jace shot back at Alec.

"Motels are not safe. No place is with Valentine hanging around. You guys should stay at my place for the night." Magnus offered. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"As good a place as any I guess." Izzy spoke out.

Magnus led them to his loft/apartment where they would stay the night. Magnus snapped his fingers and twin beds appeared all over his living room. Each one of them climbed into a bed and fell asleep.

Jace awoke to a sound outside. He blinked in the darkness, to get his eyes adjusted but nothing registered. He slumped out of the small bed and made his way to the window.

"Clary?" He asked as he padded across the floor, tripping over every little bump.

"Jace." A voice outside the window cried softly.

"Clary?" Jace sprung awake. "Clary!?"

"Jace!! No!" The voice screamed as it was drained by rain. Lightning lit the room, and thunder rumbled the loft. Everyone groaned and rolled over. The light in the living room went on and Magnus stepped out.

"It's morning!" He laughed. Again everyone groaned and hid their heads beneath the covers. Magnus laughed and walked over to Jace.

"They always like this?"

"Dude I just heard Clary outside man!" Jace pressed his hands against the window and peered out. All he saw were rain droplets falling against the window. He sighed.

* * *

"I love tricks don't you?" Valentine laughed as he led Clary through the rain.

"No, I don't especially when it involves hurting Jace!" Clary pushed him away and tried to run but he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. She banged against his back and yelled out for help but nothing came.

"You listen here girl, one more sound out of you and your going back into that cell. You hear me?" Valentine warned. Clary refused to let him take advantage over her. She screamed as loud as she could until she couldn't breathe.

"That's it." And with that he and Clary both disappeared and reappeared in an abandoned prison. He threw her into a cell and locked the door. She threw herself against the door but was sent back by shackles appearing on her wrists and ankles. She screamed again but one more appeared around her throat blocking off sound from coming from her mouth. She pulled at it but failed miserably.

* * *

Review!! Love ya all!


	4. Rescues and sacrafices

Well... I'll tell you this, this is not the last chapter. - insert grin here -

* * *

The four of them left the house in the rain and split up to look for Clary. Jace with Izzy, and Alec with Magnus. Izzy and Jace went north while Magnus and Alec went south. When they turned up short of nothing, they split up again going East and West.

"Nothing… This place is like deserted." Alec observed as he looked around. Newspapers and flyers flew around in the wind and rain.

"Wait… what's that?" Jace asked as he squinted through the rain. He saw fiery red hair flying in the wind. His eyes grew wide, his pupils growing huge.

"Clary!" Jace yelled as he ran through the rain

* * *

"Clary yell to him." Valentine ordered as he slowly backed off. Clary gulped and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Jace don't! He's using me to get to you!! Forget about me Jace! He will just come back and kill you too!" Clary yelled.

Jace paused in mid run and stared directly at her and her captor. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I can't forget about you Clary… I never would be able too." Jace said through the rain, his golden locks flattening down on his forehead. Izzy came up behind him. Alec grabbed his shoulder in his hand.

"If you want her back, then go get her." Magnus pushed Jace foreword.

Jace looked back. "She said forget about her…" He paused. "Do you think she meant it?"

"Who knows, but you don't have much time." Alec pushed him as well. Jace stood and looked towards Clary; he could now see her face, and the rest of her body. Shackles around her wrists and ankles. A loose one around her neck. He couldn't bear to see her like this.

Jace ran towards her and stopped in front of her. He was so close he could reach out and touch her arm. Clary shivered in the rain. Tears rolled down her face.

"Help me." She mouthed. I gave a small nod.

"I'll make you a deal Valentine." Jace proclaimed.

"And that might be?" Valentine asked, grip tightening on Clary's arm. She gasped in pain as her arm grew pale while no blood circulated through her arm.

"Ill give you anything you want, if you release Clary." Jace said. Valentine glared through the rain which was now turning to a heavy down pour.

"Anything you say." Valentine rubbed his chin for a minute before giving a menacing grin.

"Yes, anything." Jace hesitated. A demon appeared beside Valentine and grabbed Clary by the arm. Jace tensed.

"Anything…" Valentine pondered. "You know what I want Jace."

Jace nodded. Valentine closed his eyes and got what he wanted. Jace slumped to the ground in a heap. Clary yelled and tugged at the grasp of the demon.

"Jace! No! Jace wake up!" Clary yelled and pulled harder. Izzy ran and knelt down to her brother. She felt his pulse. Izzy turned and nodded towards Magnus, who walked over and picked Jace up. His head rolled back against Magnus' arm. The demon let Clary go and she ran to Jace and hugged him close.

"Wait! Not so fast. Jace had said that I would let Clary go, that did not mean I would give her freedom." Valentine roared over the sobs. The shackles that had suddenly disappeared reappeared on Clary. She was sent back to Valentine with such force that she rammed right into his chest. Valentine drew out his stele and drew markings onto Clary's bare shoulder.

Clary tried to scream out but nothing came out but air. Clary pushed on Valentine and got free from his grasp. She hobbled over to Izzy who embraced her. Izzy bent down and messed with Clary's ankle shackles.

"No!" Valentine roared as he clutched where Clary had pushed him. He used what he had taken from Jace to bring Clary back to him. Clary didn't move. A power surged from Clary, releasing the rune.

"You cannot take me away from my family again Valentine. Nor can you take Jace away from me." Clary said, holding her head high. The shackles around her neck, ankles, and wrists unlatched themselves. They fell to the street with a thud.

The wind picked up making Clary's hair fly around wildly. The rain turned from a down pour into an almost-hurricane.

Jace's eyes fluttered open. He smiled and jumped down from Magnus' arms. He walked over to Clary. He heaved her above her head for a brief second and then sat her down. He gave her a quick kiss before returning his gaze to Valentine who stood in disgust.

"I'm not through with you…" Valentine spluttered the words and ran off into the distance. Clary looked at Jace, who looked at her.

"Clary, you know I would never be able to forget you, not ever. It would kill me." Jace whispered to her. Clary smiled then looked over at the demon who stood there. The demon looked at all of them and retreated. Jace laughed and planted a huge kiss on Clary, who embraced him hard.

"Okay… can we please go back home to the institute!" Izzy yelled over the wind and rain. Clary laughed and they all headed home. Clary looked back. The streets were still deserted. Papers flew around in the air. She looked up and saw a face in the sky. It laughed and disappeared.

Slow motion kicked in as Clary turned around for the last time. She gasped and fell to the ground. Clary twitched and held still. Blood swam around her, no wound visible.

Jace turned and knelt down to her. He picked her up and held her close. "Clary… Clary!" He shook her. They all looked at her and Jace.

"I told you I wasn't finished." A voice from behind them broke the sanity of everyone.

* * *

I love scary cliff hangers - insert evil grin here - They are amazing don't you think?

Review and I will love you.

Jace: God Valentine I am going to kill you!!!

Valentine: NoMoreLeftForUsAll why do you have to make me so evil?

NoMoreLeftForUsAll: Because I am evil like that. And you are meant to be evil so it makes sense. Go cry in a corner if you do not agree.

Valentine: - turns and starts to walk away - wait... - hesitates - i hate you.

Jace: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!


	5. Sudden awareness

Okay... i could not wait to get the vote results. So i wrote this chapter. Hope ya like it.

* * *

Jace held Clary close in his arms as they walked back to the Institute, many times looking down at her face. At her hair that flew around in the wind. _There's nothing I can do anymore… Clary could be gone… _

* * *

Valentine looked down on them from a high window. He smiled and looked at the bow he held. He put another bow in place and aimed. He shot the arrow towards Clary's back. The arrow, turning invisible, smoothly cut through the air.

* * *

Izzy, as if an instinct, sensed the bow and caught it between her fingers. The wood scraped her hand as it slowed to a halt in her palm. She winced but showed no pain other than that. The arrow turned back to its normal color, and rested in the palm of Izzy's hand.

"Looks like Valentine is not done yet." Izzy observed as she dropped the arrow onto the road. It blew around and then halted at a wall.

Jace protectively held Clary close to him, Magnus close, keeping a towel on her 'unseen wound'.

"Can you heal her?" Jace asked. Magnus looked up, his eyes glittery.

"I really have no idea Jace. I'll try my best, but warlocks cannot do everything. Let me have her." He held out his arms. Jace slowly stopped and slide Clary into the warlock's arms.

An Hour Later

Jace paced back and fourth in his and Clarys room. Magnus sat on the side of the bed with hands over Clary's body. Izzy sat in a chair next to the bed and slowly rocked back and fourth. Alec stood by the window, looking absent minded as he gazed out into the deserted city.

"Okay guys really? The city is deserted. Nobody is here." Alec said from the window, breaking out of his trance.

"Alec, it's a hurricane out here, I don't think people want to walk their dogs in a down pour." Magnus argued from the bed.

"Still… the lights were out in every home except for the Institute. There is something wrong." Alec beamed back at his boyfriend. Magnus sighed and gave in.

"Yes… something is wrong. But right now, that isn't our biggest problem." Magnus went back to focusing on Clary.

Jace continued to pace, occasionally catching a glance at Clary who lied in the bed motionless, blood staining the sheets.

"She's going to be okay right?" Jace asked, leaning over Magnus' shoulder. He looked up at Jace.

"Well… I would know… but there are too many interruptions." He paused. "Everyone out!" Magnus boomed.

Looking at Magnus, then the door, everyone shuffled out of the room, not looking back.

"Let's go check out the city, maybe Alec is right, maybe everyone is gone." Izzy suggested. Jace looked at the door and shrugged.

"What the hell, what do we have to lose?" He started towards the door. He picked up his coat from the ground and headed out the door.

"Alec go with Izzy. I'll be fine alone." Jace instructed.

"But…" Izzy countered. Jace stared at her. She rose her hands. "Fine. Be careful Jace." She gave him a quick hug before running off with Alec.

Slowly Jace made his way to a residential neighbor hood. Alec was right… every light was out. Every car gone…

Jace went up to a random house and knocked on the door. No answer. He sighed and beat the door down. The door fell leaving an empty living room in its path. Jace pulled out a _seraph blade _from his belt and held it close.

* * *

Alec led Izzy into an apartment building where they found every little apartment empty. They looked around in a certain apartment. Izzy inspected the drawers and shelves.

Something caught Alec's eye as he spotted a picture. He picked it up. A photo of Alec, Izzy, Jace and Magnus. One part was torn out where… a certain someone was supposed to stand.

"Izzy would the people around here be effected if Clary died?" Alec asked as he held the picture firm in his hand. Izzy walked over to him and examined what he found.

"It's a theory but I doubt it. There is only one place to look now." Izzy looked at him then at the door. There was a slight knock on it. Izzy looked back at Alec. They both pulled blades from their belts and held them up as they approached the door.

Izzy grabbed the handle and slowly pushed it down and opened the door. Alec stood on the other side. A Ravager (Sorry if I spell it wrong.) demon raced inside with Valentine behind it.

You two thought you could get poor Clary to safety didn't you?" Valentine looked around then his eyes glued to the picture.

"She is safe, some place you can't get to her." Izzy said.

"Really?" Valentine motioned for the demon the fall back beside him. "And is it true that Jace was alone when you three left? He choose to be alone right?"

Izzy's face twisted with disgust. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. I just stalked him for a while. It's illegal to break doors down." Valentine laughed.

Back at the Institute Jace walked in the front door. He hung his coat up for once and threw his shoes off. He walked into his room to find a sleeping Clary, alone. The blood was gone and so was Magnus.

_Something's not right here…_ Jace thought as he entered the room.

"Oh sorry Jace. I was washing my hands. Clary needs to sleep. She should be back to normal soon. Or at least I hope." Magnus dried his hands with a towel and tossed it aside. He entered the bedroom with a smile. Jace looked at him oddly.

"Uh huh…" Jace said. He gathered up a blanket and a pillow and headed out the door to the living room. He made his bed on a large sofa and fell asleep.

~In Clarys dream~

Clary runs from Valentine as he chases her with the Soul Sword. She screams for help but he keeps getting closer. Clary runs faster… and faster… and faster but keeps getting slower and slower… and slower… until she is glued to her spot. In the distance she can see Jace running at her. I sharp pain hits her and she is hanging from the sword. But Clary does not die. She screams as she looks down and sees the sword cutting through her skin.

~End Of Dream~

Clary jolts awake, but the sounds are deafening around her. She covers her ears and yells for Jace. She tries to get out of the bed but her legs wont move… they only cause her pain…

* * *

REVIEW MY PEOPLE!!!!!! REVIEW NOW!!! ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW!!


	6. City of Loss

A/U: I'm nearing the end of my beautiful story. As you read this, listen to Alice Human Sacrifice. It makes a lot of sense. :D

* * *

Jace heard Clary in his head, but he just flipped to face the back of the couch. He groaned and ignored the constant screaming in his head. He kept shifting positions on the couch, trying to get Clary out of his head.

Instead of arguing with himself any longer he sat up, hoping that his name would stop being called.

"JACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice yelled throughout the house. He turned his head and raked his fingers through his golden hair. Jace furrowed his eye brows and got up. "JACE!!!" The voice became louder as he moved up the stairs. Falling numerous times, Jace finally made it upstairs in a slight trance.

"JACE!" Clary screamed out of fear. She could hear papers moving, and the coffee dripping into the pot. Clary bit her lip and clutched her head. Her red hair fell into her eyes as she put her head in between her knees.

Jace kept on hearing his name but could not figure out where it was coming from. He decided to look into each room. His own last.

He slowly opened the door to find Clary clutching her head on the bed. She looked at him and cried out in pain.

"Clary!?" He looked at her, suddenly waking up. He ran to her and hugged her tight, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "Shh."

"Everything hurts… every sound is like… next to my ear… its killing me!" Clary yelped. Jace shushed her.

"I'll get Magnus in here. You'll be fine Clary I promise." Jace hugged her and ran from the room, hearing her cries. He lunged into Magnus and Alec's room.

"Magnus! Get your lazy ass up and help Clary!" Jace pulled at Magnus' arm and tugged him out of bed.

"I will if you let go of me!" Magnus screeched at Jace. Jace let go, letting Magnus fall back on the bed. He grunted and sat up. "What's wrong with her."

"Everything she hears is like… triple the sound strength. She can hear coffee brewing from downstairs. She can hear paper flying around outside. But it's like loud music to her." Jace explained nervously. Magnus' eyes grew wide.

"I knew something like this was going to happen." Magnus stood up and started towards Clary's room. All of a sudden, the screaming stopped.

Alec backed up, and so did Izzy.

"Izz… um… what do we do?" Alec asked, his tone small, almost a whisper. Isabelle shrugged.

"Run?" Izzy suggested. Alec pondered for a moment then looked up. Valentine was gone, and so was the demon.

"Shit!" Alec raced to the spot where Valentine stood and looked around. A hand reached out and put its palm over Alec's mouth. He grabbed at the hand and tried to pull away.

"Alec!" Izzy lunged but Alec disappeared. She turned and circles, clueless on where her brother had gone.

Alec struggled against the arm that secured him. "Get off me!" Alec managed. The man grunted and dragged him along the deserted road.

"You little gay brat, I should have taken you first. It would have been much better. Now I can just trade since little Jace tricked me into thinking that I had his life in my grasp." The voice said. Alec suddenly recognized who it was.

"Valentine! What do you want with me!?" Alec struggled at the grasp of Valentine.

"Not just you Alec, but Clary as well." They suddenly appeared in an old prison in front of Clary's cell. She was screaming as she clutched her head.

"What did you do to her!?" Alec forced himself around. Valentine shrugged and threw Alec into the cell with Clary. He walked over to Clary and shook her.

"Clary, Clary snap out of it!" Alec shook her hard. "Clary!" But Clary did not snap out of it. The scream weakened until nothing came out of her mouth at all. It was like a silent scream.

"Ha-ha…" Valentine laughed before he disappeared. Alec threw himself against the bars and shook them.

"Clary!?" Jace shouted as he threw himself at his own door, knocking it off his hinges. Clary was gone and he didn't know where she went. His eye brows furrowed as he glanced around the room. Magnus entered silently.

"Jace, Valentine has been playing a game with you. There is nothing you can do to stop it right now. All you can do is ignore Valentine and let him have his fun." Magnus put a hand on Jace's shoulder. Jace shrugged it off and sat down by the window. He saw Izzy running through the rain… alone.

"What the…" Jace got up and raced downstairs to meet Isabelle at the door. He slid to a stop just as Izzy burst through the door.

"It's Alec… he's gone." Izzy bent over and caught her breath, her chest rising and falling.

"Gone? How?" Jace asked. He looked nervous and confused. Izzy walked and sat down on the couch.

"Someone took him." Izzy hesitated. "We were in an apartment building and he got taken. It was really strange."

"Clary's gone to." Magnus walked down the stairs, his head low.

"Were all disappearing." Jace commented on the obvious fact.

"Like I said Jace, Valentine is playing a game. He won't actually hurt them." Magnus leaned against a wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "He wants to get to you Jace; he wants to play with your fear. Remember that fear demon on the boat? That is what he's using. He's using the fear from that to mess with your mind."

"Yeah, well it's killing me." Jace held his head in his hands and breathed deeply.

"We know it is. We'll find them both Jace, I swear." Izzy hugged him close but looked around wearily.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Everyone turned towards the door.

"I'll get it." Jace stood up and walked towards the door, hand at his belt. He opened it to find Luke, and Maia. Jace scanned them before letting them in.

Luke's clothes were tattered, Maia's arms were scarred. "Demons… tons of them… all around the city… took us an hour just to get half way here…" Luke hesitated. Everyone looked at Magnus, who snuffed.

"Okay maybe I was wrong." He thought slowly, measuring out the details. "Well, maybe Valentine is trying to protect Clary and Alec; he obviously needs them for something. We don't know what though because we have not been able to find his hiding place, but we need to start soon. Jace, can you still do glamour's?" Magnus asked.

Jace looked at him as if he had three heads. "No duh I can still do glamour's."

"We will need all of you to use glamour's to make a shield for yourself. You two can sneak past the demons and find the hiding spot. It will be somewhere secretive. Do not look out in the open, that's where Valentine wants you to look. Look indoors, find trap doors, do anything. And whatever you do, do not I repeat do not fall for his tricks like you have before." Magnus explained the plan as he maneuvered himself away from the wall. He tossed Jace a walkie talkie. "Luke, Maia and myself are back up if you need any. They both need healing and that's my job right now. Call only if you need extra help or if you found them."

"Okay. Come on Izzy." Jace headed for the door. Izzy was right behind him.

Jace opened the door and was sucked through a portal. Light streamed through the door and they disappeared into the light.

* * *

Review my people! I will love you all forever.


	7. City of sleep

- sniffs - its such a sad chapter!! I think I'm going to cry!

* * *

Light spilled into the room as Isabelle and Jace walked through the door. Luke looked towards the door, then looked away, blinded by the light.

They appeared on the streets of the town, where demons roamed and searched through houses. "What are they looking for?" Izzy asked. Jace looked at her.

"Nobody knows Iz." Jace walked along the buildings, hugging the walls. "Remember what Magnus told us. Look in hidden areas." Jace took off with Izzy close behind, towards the harbor, where Valentine's boat sat untouched.

Alec shook Clary again, trying to get her to wake up. Clary had fallen unconscious after losing her voice.

"She wont wake up." Alec told Valentine who was standing by the door to the cell.

"Of course she wont." Valentine smiled.

The door to the cell room burst open as Jace and Izzy came in, weapons raised.

"Izzy! Jace!" Alec yelled in happiness. He threw himself at the door to the cell. Izzy smiled.

"Get Clary, were busting you out." Jace motioned towards Clary, his gaze fell on her for a moment, then he broke away.

"Valentine, enough of these games." Jace pulled a sword from his sheath on his back and thrust it towards Valentine. He dodged and stumbled backward, pulling his own sword.

"You want a match little shadowhunter? You will get one." Valentine lunged, striking Jaces' sword, sparks flying everywhere.

"Alec here." Izzy tossed him a _stele_. "Use it to make the rune that Clary did that one time. It means _open_ Alec. Do it!" Alec looked at the stele like he had never seen one before. He shrugged and went to work on the bars of the cell.

After he created the rune, the bars snapped open. Valentine looked towards it and yelled for them to stay. Alec ignored him, grabbed Clary and ran out of there, with Izzy behind them. Jace rose his witch light as they left the dark ship. The light stormed everywhere. Alec maneuvered Clary onto his back, so that he could run.

"Where to Jace?" Alec asked as he ran next to his brother. Jace shrugged.

"Truly Alec… I have no idea. Someplace hidden for now, it's to long of a walk to the institute. We will have to hide out in a hidden hotel or something." Jace looked back at Alec, ignoring what was in front of them. Izzy screamed as she slid to a stop in front of a Drevak (Sorry if I spelled it wrong.) demon. She untwined her whip and lashed out at the demon. It stepped back and hurled itself at her. Izzy ducked.

_Hmmm… so much to eat… so many humans. _The demon spoke. Izzy winced as she heard it. She lashed out on its underbelly as it flew over her head.

The demon fell to the ground, but got up and headed at her again. Jace and Alec took another route, going through an alley.

"Bring it ugly!" Izzy yelled as she held her whip in one hand. The demon roared and reared up. It threw itself at her, claws ready to grapple onto her. Izzy swung her whip around, lashing it around the neck, choking the demon. Izzy pulled with all her might, until the demon finally died. She coiled her whip and ran off down the alley.

"Jace! Alec!" Izzy shouted as she walked through the narrow street.

Alec turned around and waved towards his sister, who saw his hand and ran towards them.

"Any of them following you Iz?" Alec asked. Izzy stopped and breathed hard. She shook her head. Jace huffed. He pulled out the walkie talkie and called Magnus.

"Magnus! Come in Magnus!" He screeched through the talkie. There was silence.

"Jace!? Jace is that you?" A voice from the other side responded.

"Yeah It's me, we have Clary and Alec."

"Are they okay?" The voice asked.

"Alec is fine, no wounds. Clary is unconscious." Jace looked at Clary on Alec's back and sighed. "We don't know if she's alive."

There was silence for a long time until someone said something. "Were opening a portal near you. Jump through it, it will lead you to the infirmary of the institute."

"Thanks." Jace turned the walkie off and looked over at Alec. "Let me have her." Jace held out his hands for Clary. Alec turned around. Jace slid Clary off his back and into his own arms. He kissed her forehead and waited for the portal.

When it did arrive, it was about a yard away from them. They walked into the light. As they appeared in the infirmary, Luke, Maia and Magnus were waiting for them. Alec ran to Magnus and hugged him. Jace set Clary down on a bed, where she lay, unmoving.

Jace paced around the hallways of the institute, looking for something to do. Instead of checking on Clary, he decided to look into her drawing journal, to see what had crossed her mind. He grabbed it from their room and flipped through the pages. He stopped at one, it had a little boy in a bathtub… filled with spaghetti.

Jace looked at the page, running his thumb over the little boy. The boy was giggling and having fun in the tub of noodles. Tears swam in Jace's eyes. He flipped the page again. The next page, Jace saw the boy in a window seat reading, with his father watching over him. Again Jace ran his thumb over the boy, but stopped at the father.

Jace sighed and put the journal down. He left the room, the pages askew on the bed. He looked back, then shut the door of the bedroom.

He leaned up against a wall of the hallways where he sank to the ground. The tears that swam in his eyes were falling down his face now. He gulped and let it all out with one big cry.

Little did he know, Alec was watching from behind a corner. He gave himself away and walked down the hallway. He stopped at Jace and knelt down to him.

"You okay man?" He looked at Jace with curious eyes.

Jace looked up. "I'm fine, I'm just… letting something out that's all. It's nothing to worry about." He got up and walked off down the corridor. Alec stood staring at him as Jace walked away, and down another hallway.

* * *

Okay, Review and i shall love you forever!


	8. Woken but silent

You guys probably thought i forgot bout y'all, well i didn't forget about you. I was just busy with school, so now i can post. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Jace stalked off into the lower part of the institute to think about what had happened. He didn't want to admit anything but he had to. There was nothing more he could think about, nothing more he wanted more than for Clary to wake up.

"Jace." Izzy said from behind him. She touched his shoulder but Jace shrugged it away.

"I don't wanna talk right now Isabelle." Jace retorted. Izzy grunted.

"Jace I know you don't wanna talk right now but you need to. Clary will be okay I promise you." Izzy looked at him as he stopped walking. He turned.

"You can't promise anything Isabelle. Nobody can, not anymore. I promised Clary she would be okay then Valentine swooped in and took her again! I broke a promise to her Isabelle! I let Clary get hurt worse than she was before." Jace told her, his voice close to near rage. Izzy backed up and looked at him.

"You need to have faith in her survival Jace!" Izzy pointed towards the ceiling. Jace looked up. "She is right above us Jace, you need to be by her side and you need to be there with her, to show her that you won't leave her side."

Jace looked down. "I let Valentine get revenge; I let him take the one thing that I love."

"Look Jace, you can say whatever you want but Clary needs you up there. Magnus said she would be changing condition in a few hours, if she wakes up she will want you to be up there with her."

"It would hurt me if I saw her like she is right now." Jace turned and walked off into the darkness. Izzy turned and walked up the stairs that led to the main floor.

"Izzy come with me." Magnus grabbed her hand and ran up the stairs to Clary's room. "I need you and Alec to hold Clary down for me."

"But… she's like in a dead state, she won't feel a thing." Izzy commented on Clary's state. Magnus frowned.

"She woke ten minutes ago. I gave her some anesthetics."

Izzy looked at him with a frown. "You mean Clary woke up and you didn't bother telling anyone about it?" Izzy said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Honey, I did it to keep Jace away, he would be leaning over trying to hold Clary's hand or what not. I need her untouched except for you two. Can you please just hold her down?"

Alec sighed and grabbed her ankles. Izzy took her hands from in front of the bed and clasped them down onto the bed.

"Ready?" Magnus asked, power surging into his hand. They both nodded. Magnus pressed his hand to Clary, sending surging pain through her body.

Clary's eyes flew wide as she screamed a blood curdling scream. Alec winced as the sound blew through his ears. "What the hell are you doing Magnus!?" Alec yelled through the screams.

"Helping her!" Magnus yelled back. Alec winced again, returning his focus on Clary.

Clary jolted, sending a shiver through her spine. Magnus let go and settled down in a chair. Clary gasped for air.

The door flew open as Jace came in. Izzy looked at him. "Anyone wanna explain the yelling?"

"Well… Magnus said he was helping Clary but I think he made the pain worse." Alec said, putting his hands on his hips as he glared at his boyfriend. Magnus smiled and shrugged.

Jace turned towards Clary; she was blinking against the light that was streaming through the curtains of the infirmary. He looked at her, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Are you okay Clary?" He asked her as he moved to her side. Clary nodded slowly. He gave her a quick hug.

~two weeks later~

"Clary please say something." Jace pleaded. It had been two weeks since Clary woke up. In those two weeks, Clary had not said a word. She shook her head. Jace pulled her into a hug. "I know everything that happened scared you, but everything is better now." He looked at her dead in the eyes.

"If looks could kill Jace, Clary would be dead." Alec retorted as he laughed, with Magnus holding his hand. "Your expression is so… angry, let the girl be man. She'll come around."

Jace stuck out his tongue at Alec who giggled to himself and walked off.

"Please Clary." He begged, turning back towards Clary. She shook her head once more. "Why Clary?"

Clary shrugged and walked off to her room and shut the door. Once there she curled up in a ball on her bed and sulked to herself.

* * *

Kay, when you review put more words than just "Update!" Cause that does not really say much about how you liked the chapter or whatever. So yeah, hoped ya like it!


	9. Still Quiet

Had to get the next chapter up before this week. Hope ya love it my friends!

* * *

"She won't speak to me Magnus, I don't get it…" Jace paced around in his room while Magnus stood in front of him, a big frown on his face.

'She is in a state of shock Jace, the things she went through made her scared enough to stop talking. Give her time; she'll come around." Magnus patted Jace on the shoulder and left.

Jace sighed and stalked off to Clary's bedroom. He knocked on the door before entering. "Clary?"

She looked at him, then at the wall.

"Look Clary, I realize now what you are going through, but I want you to know that I'm here for you." He said and shut the door.

Clary looked at the door for several seconds before turning back to the wall.

_How much longer can I stay like this? Shadowhunter's are not supposed to be scared. They are supposed to be strong… _Clary thought to herself and sighed. She didn't want to hurt Jace like this, she didn't want him to think that she was ignoring him, because she wasn't. It was like… she couldn't talk, she knew she could but she couldn't bring herself to. Clary sighed.

Carefully, Clary removed herself from the bed, not disturbing any part of the blanket. She trudged down the halls, hoping to find Jace. She wanted to end her non-ability to speak. Clary wanted to talk to him, tell him she's fine. Tell him everything, but nothing wanted to come out.

She saw him! She saw Jace about to leave, his black leather jacket, flung over his shoulder. Clary ran and caught his shoulder. That was the first time she'd touched him since she was rescued. Jace turned slowly and looked at her as if he didn't know her.

"Clary…" He whispered and pulled her into a hug. But she didn't hug back. Clary stood there, hesitant.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Clary looked down, ashamed of herself.

_Open your mouth and say something you idiot! God…_

_ No, Clary, you should wait until you're ready. There is nothing that is forcing you. You still need time to recover from what happened. _

_ You are the biggest idiot I think I have ever hosted! Say something to the loser already!!!!!!!!!!!_

The angel and devil screamed at me, and at each other for what seemed like ages. I wanted to listen to the devil… but the angel was right…

Jace looked at her strangely, hoping to get a reply, but nothing came. "Clary, when you're ready." He turned and went out the door, to the outside world filled with demons.

Clary sighed and turned around to face Alec.

"Why won't you say something!?" He asked her more loudly than he usually talked. Clary backed up to the door. "Say something!"

Clary shook her head and ran from him, brushing past his shoulder.

Clary curled up under the covers and wept to herself, thinking of what she should do. She needed to say something.

_Why can't I just talk to him!? Why do I have to stay quiet!? Why cant I-_

Jace knocked on the door, strutting a pair of pajama pants and a white cotton shirt over his broad chest. Clary looked at him and scooted over so he could slide in next to her.

He did as he was told, taking Clary's waist in his hands and pulling her close, cupping her body shape with his.

She fell asleep in his arms, not wanting him to leave.

_He's so close… I can smell him… axe. He was wearing axe… the blue kind… Phoenix? _Clary thought of the colors of the different body washes and their funky names. She took in a big whiff of him before falling totally asleep.

Alec paced around his and Magnus' bedroom, thinking of a way to get Clary to speak. When he came up short, he grabbed his coat and left the institute to talk to Simon.

Alec ran up to Simons' door and knocked on it. The door opened and a sleepy Simon came out.

"Dude… its two in the morning." Simon rubbed his eyes and closed the door behind him.

"You know Clary…"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you know how to make her talk." Alec said, a hand on his hip.

"She's mad at you guys? What in the world did you do this time Alec!?" Simon raged. Alec sighed.

"_**I **_didn't do anything. She's I guess in shock, I need to figure out how to wake her up and you are her best friend."

"Sorry, can't help you Nephilum." Simon went back inside and shut the door on Alec.

Alec hissed to himself and ran back to the institute in a silent rage. He walked into his room and sighed.

"No help?" His boyfriend asked. Alec nodded and sat by him on the bed. Magnus put his arm around Alec and held him close. "We'll figure it out."

"How do we know that Clary just doesn't wanna talk? How do we know? What if there is a rune on her, the silent rune."

Magnus thought about that for a while, rubbing his chin with his fingers. "It's a possibility."

Alec smiled. "Maybe we solved it!"

* * *

Review!!!!


	10. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry I have not written in a while, I have a lot going on, I'll be up to date soon. Promise y'all. And I also need ideas. PM me my friends!


	11. Still not over

Sorry it took so long guys! Been busy with family crap! Ugh! So here it is! Hope ya like it! Big surprises coming up!!!

* * *

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't but we still don't know yet, so we cannot jump to conclusions Alec." Magnus warned him. Alec sighed.

"It all makes sense though..." Alec argued. Magnus sighed.

"It might seem true but we don't know and I really don't think Clary would appreciate it if we just barged in and searched her body." Magnus furrowed his eye brows at the thought.

"It could save her though, I mean... what if there is one...?" Alec said, scratching his head.

"We need to ask before searching her for a rune."

Jace pulled Clary closer, savoring the time he had to feel her. He didn't want her to stay quiet for her whole life...

Clary sighed and turned over so she was facing Jace, she opened her eyes and saw his sleeping expression. She sighed. She turned again so she was on her back. She looked above her and saw two red eyes. Hers went wide as they dove to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed and fell to the ground off the side of the bed. She scrambled to her feet and ran from the room. She dove into Alec and Magnus' room and hid behind them both.

"Clary?" Alec looked back at her with an odd expression.

"What in the..." Magnus stared at the red eyed creature.

"We... need her..." It dove and grabbed Clary, going through Alec and Magnus. Clary turned invisible and was taken through the window.

Jace ran into Magnus and Alec's room and looked at them.

"She... she was in..." Jace panted and pointed to his and Clary's room.

Magnus nodded and got up. "Get geared up, both of you. We got a spirit chase on our hands." Magnus walked from the room with a worried expression splashed across his face.

Jace turned to Alec who was following Magnus. "What's going on Alec?"

"It's Valentine, he's not finished yet." Alec sighed. He turned to Jace.

"What?"

"This time... we might not get her back."

"But.. We have to!" Jace practically yelled. His voice echoed through the house. "We cannot let her die!"

"I don't know if we can help it Jace." Alec set a hand on Jace's shoulder. Jace shook his head and bit his lip.

"I won't let Valentine get what he wants." Jace walked off to get geared up in the darkest clothes he could find.

"Were leaving in 5." Alec said from the doorway. Jace nodded and walked out with Alec.

* * *

Clary struggled against the grip of her invisible captor. She screamed and kicked as it dragged her along. Clary reached her belt and took hold on her stele long enough to jam it through the things arm. It let go, allowing Clary an easy escape. She ran from the beast, not looking anywhere around her. She jumped through a small open area, surrounded by boarded up windows.

Once inside the building, Clary climbed to the tower and stayed there. She panted hard, as it was uneasy to breathe. She heard voices from below her. It was Jace! She got up and rushed to the window of the tower. She wanted to call down... she wanted to do something. She looked down at what she could land on. She smiled.

Swiftly, she jumped from the window and onto the roof of the building and slid down, taking the tiles of the roof with her. They clashed to the ground in a giant heap. Jace looked up and saw the tiles coming from the roof. He stopped and kept his eyes glued.

Clary got to the edge and jumped three stories, the red eyed creature behind her. Slow motion kicked in as she started to fall. She screamed as she got closer to the ground. Jace looked at her strangely.

"Clary?"

She landed beside him, kneeling down, fingers touching the ground. She looked up at him and smiled. Jace let out a sigh of relief and picked her up into a hug.

"Clary... oh my god..." He swung her around in his arms. She let out a faint giggle. He stopped. "Clary?"

_Say something you idiot... the spotlight is on you..._

_No, you still need time to recover and that free fall didn't help it._

_Don't listen to the angel... it wears a dress... listen you your old pal devil. He knows what's good for you!_

Clary listened to each of them. She swallowed and opened her mouth. "Jace..."

His eyes went wide and his smile turned into a huge grin. He kissed her full on the mouth, showing her how much he had wanted to hear her voice.

"We need her..." The red eyed demon said. Jace broke away from Clary and hissed.

"Why?" Jace snarled. He held Clary close to him.

"Valentine needs her blood..." It panted.

"Screw Valentine." Jace shot at him.

Alec raised his bow and shot at the demon. It fell to the ground with a thump.

Jace held Clary close as he walked back to the Institute. He refused to let her walk. He kissed her multiple times before letting her walk into the Institute.

Clary sat down on the couch and pulled her legs to her chest. She looked at Jace who sat next to her.

"Clary, tell me why... why wouldn't you speak?" Jace urged.

"I... I... I don't know... something was blocking me..." Clary closed her eyes shut.

"A rune?" Jace asked.

"I don't know..." Clary shook her head and dug her head into her knees, hiding her face. Jace pulled her close, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Shhh." Jace whispered and stroked her hair softly.

* * *

TA DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yea!! Hope ya loved it! Hahahahahahahahaha!!

_**Jace: Finally you talk**_

_**Clary: I was recovering!**_

_**Jace: Uh huh.**_

_**Magnus: You should listen to the girl once in a while.**_

_**Clary: Aw thanks Magnus!**_


	12. Stories

_**oh my god it has been... idk forever maybe since i have updated! God.. i cant believe it has been that long. Well... i am so sorry it is so short... but i need ideas.. badly... if any of you have ideas tell me. Because if not im gonna finish this up and go to my next Jace and Clary story that i have yet to write. So yeah.. enjoy!**_

* * *

Clary sat on the couch explaining what happened while she was missing. Everyone was there, listening to her story about what happened and why. Clary also explained why Valentine wanted her. Jace's face went into shock as she told the story.

"He wanted my blood for something… only I wouldn't give it to him no matter how hard he tried to get it. It was like there was a giant shield that protected my blood. Creepy… but useful." Clary smiled awkwardly. Everyone stared at her, blinking millions of times. "What?"

"Nothing," they all said together. Clary shrugged and stood up carefully. She swiveled around the different chairs and trotted upstairs.

Jace stood up and walked up behind her, waiting for her to close the door. He knocked and entered slowly. Clary was on the bed, looking down at herself.

"You guys don't believe me." She muttered. Jace snorted and sat on the bed next to her.

"Yes we do, it's a lot to take in Clary. It's not every day that one of us gets taken from our grasp. And it's not every day that Valentine is behind it."

Clary glared at him.

"Okay… it is every day that Valentine is behind it… but the first part is true." Jace wrapped his arms around Clary and sat with her. Clary continued to shake her head in disbelief.

"I could tell by your reactions Jace… you guys think it was a set up…" Clary heaved a sigh and got off from the bed. Jace followed her and hugged her to him.

"Clary we have a lot to take in. I promise you we believe you." He kissed the side of her cheek and let her go. Clary turned around and looked at him.

"Really?" Clary asked. Jace cupped her face with his hands and nodded. Clary smiled and kissed him. Jace kissed her back still cupping her face. A throat cleared behind them. Jace's hands fell from Clary's face and he turned. Robert was standing there. Jace smiled and stepped forward.

"Clary." He pushed past Jace. "Please… please come tell me how you managed to escape. He touched her shoulder and Jace winced. Clary nodded and walked off with Robert. Jace stood there alone, looking down at his feet.

Clary talked to Robert for hours about how she escaped, what strategies she used etc etc. Jace finally knocked on the door and came in. "I would love to have Clary back if that's not a problem." He shot his adopted father a death glare before grabbing Clary and taking her from the room. She giggled and kissed Jace. Jace pushed her up against a wall and trapped her between his arms. He kissed up her neck and around her shoulders.

"Jace Clary!" Alec yelled from the other room down the hall. "Valentine… his army... attacking…" Jace stopped kissing Clary and listened. Shouts and screams were heard from outside.

"Come on Clary, you're coming with us." Jace pulled on her hand. Clary tried to force herself to stay but she couldn't.

"Fine…"

* * *

Okay review! Tell me if you liked it or not or if i should just stop and go onto my next one.


	13. AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!

Okay guys… I got big news! I mean huge news! I mean like Nuclear Bomb big news! Like exploding big news! It's huge! Like HUGE news! Anyway… Here's the news!

So, I have decided to put an end to this story and make a sequel! Yea! Everyone cheer with me! Yea! Anyway… yeah you should see the first chapter of the sequel up soon… I got this idea from this story but am trailing off with it. Hope ya'll like it!

~Love ya Lots!

NoMoreLeftForUsAll


	14. Authors Note, Must read

Okay guys, first chapter of sequel is up!


End file.
